


Soulmates; Her

by heytherejulietx



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, Bughead soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, bughead - Freeform, bughead Soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: Jughead sighed as he stepped through the doors of the diner, a bell ringing above his head once he had opened the door. Other than his family only Betty and Archie knew about his birthday, so he knew Betty was going to say something about it. Honestly Jughead would rather it wasn’t mentioned at all, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Betty that. He knew she only wanted to be kind.“Juggie!” He heard his best friend shout and took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the birthday wishes, before he turned to look at Betty with a smile.A smile that dropped almost immediately when he saw the green in her eyes.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172363
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Soulmates; Her

October second was probably Jughead’s least favourite day of the year. Ever since he was younger he had hated his birthday. He could never understand how he was supposed to just celebrate this perfect day when he had such an imperfect family. He was used to the shouting from his parents and everything being wrong; it was foreign and strange for it to all be right all of a sudden. This birthday was probably worse than any others, however. This was his first birthday since his mother left with Jellybean and he didn’t even want to celebrate it. His family was so fucked up that it was split over the country, and with that and his father constantly with a bottle of beer in his hands, Jughead wanted to be anywhere but home. Which led to him walking towards what sometimes felt like his second home; Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. He couldn’t count the amount of times he had sought refuge in the diner, whether he just needed a break from his dad or a place to spend the night entirely. Pop Tate was used to him being there all the time, and let Jughead have free milkshakes and fries whenever he stayed, clearly taking pity for him. 

The fact that he was supposed to be meeting his soulmate from his birthday onwards made him feel even worse as he walked towards the diner, kicking small rocks and cans that were in his way as he walked. Jughead could never picture himself with someone, let alone knowing that somebody could love him. Nobody wanted to put up with the baggage he carried; the problems of his life were too much for even him sometimes so why would someone else willingly put up with it? Maybe he was just going to be one of those people who never found their soulmate, who lived their entire life in black and white and never once saw colour. That sounded about right for him. He couldn't see himself with anybody, anyways. Nobody in this town was the sort of person he could see himself with.

He looked up once he had reached Pop’s and sighed, catching sight of somebody through the window. Well, there was nobody he could see himself with other than one person.

Betty Cooper. 

Betty was probably Jughead’s best friend and favourite person. He liked her even more so than his redheaded best friend Archie Andrews which was saying something. If there was one person in that god forsaken town - hell, one person _at all_ who was his soulmate, he would be happy if it was Betty. She was such a good person in his eyes he couldn’t even imagine his life if he had Betty in it as his soulmate. She was kind and funny and understanding and beautiful. Without even realising it Jughead was head over heels for his blonde best friend. But of course he knew nothing could happen between them. There was no way that someone like _him_ could be soulmates with someone like _her_. One day Betty was going to find her real soulmate and be happy with them, and Jughead knew that. So he had tried to push his feelings for Betty away and ignored them, knowing if he acted upon it then it would just end in inevitable heartbreak. 

Jughead sighed as he stepped through the doors of the diner, a bell ringing above his head once he had opened the door. Other than his family only Betty and Archie knew about his birthday, so he knew Betty was going to say _something_ about it. Honestly Jughead would rather it wasn’t mentioned at all, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Betty that. He knew she only wanted to be kind.

“Juggie!” He heard his best friend shout and took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the birthday wishes, before he turned to look at Betty with a smile.

A smile that dropped almost immediately when he saw the green in her eyes.

It almost felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stared at her with wide eyes, watching as colours started burning through the black and white of his vision, leaving him practically breathless. Jughead could do nothing but stare as colour bled into everything he could see until it was all so bright and colourful. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Betty as he tried to take it in. She was so beautiful. He was entranced by the rich green of her eyes, the pink in her cheeks, the gold of her hair. His eyes flickered down slightly to look at her pink lips and for a moment he had the urge to kiss her. His mind willed at him to just pull her closer against himself to hold her as he kissed her, but he knew he couldn't do that. They were best friends.

Only, they weren’t. 

_Oh_.

It took him another moment before it clicked in his mind, and Jughead’s legs almost gave out as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. He had been so caught up in admiring Betty in the new light that he could see her in, he hadn’t even considered what it meant.

It was _her_.

Betty was his soulmate.

Betty, his best friend. The person who had been there for him more than anyone else. The girl who had offered to be his friend when nobody else wanted to. The girl who had made him a flower crown to wear in kindergarten when he couldn’t wear his beanie as it was being washed after falling in the mud. The girl who had given him a single rose on Valentines day because she knew nobody else would get him anything. The girl who he had been absolutely infatuated with since middle school. His knees almost buckled underneath him at just the thought of it all.

“Jug?” Betty’s voice snapped him out of his whirlwind of thoughts and he focused his gaze back on her eyes again, her beautiful green ones. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale,” she lifted a hand up to rest her palm on his forehead and he almost passed out when he felt her warm hand pressed against his skin. “You feel kind of warm.”

“I’m fine, it’s probably just my jacket making me hot.” He snapped out of his trance and smiled genuinely in Betty’s direction. He hadn’t quite processed it yet, but he was happy. He was so so happy it was Betty he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. 

Betty nodded at his response before she smiled wider as she looked at him, and before Jughead could process it she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him into a hug. “Happy birthday!”

Jughead almost passed out there and then. It was almost too much to handle at one time. He could barely process the fact that he was soulmates with someone as gorgeous and has beautiful as Betty Cooper; his mind was reeling over it. So the fact that Betty was _hugging_ him almost completely wiped him out. Her body was warm and comforting against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her back, holding her a little tighter against himself than he normally would. With her head tucked against his shoulder the smell of strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume filled his senses and it left him dizzy. Betty was like liquor disguised as water, and she wasn’t even aware of it.

“So,” When she pulled back from the hug she had a curious glint in her _green_ eyes as she smiled up at him. “Have you found your soulmate yet?” 

Jughead swallowed at the question, hesitating for a long moment. Ever since they were kids he knew how excited Betty was to find her soulmate on her birthday, she would always be talking about it.

_ ”What do you think it’ll be like?” She had asked him with a fond smile, sat inside his treehouse that they used to meet in. Archie had left a while ago so it was just them there. _

_ “I don’t know.” Jughead shrugged, lifting his eyes from the marvel comic in his hands to look at Betty who was sat with her legs crossed in front of him. She had changed considerably that summer, to the point where he was practically in awe of her when they had met on the first day of school. He was still in his awkward stage; a lanky figure that hadn’t quite evened out as he grew, circles under his eyes from an uneven sleep pattern, and spots across his face that just wouldn't go away. Whereas Betty looked like an angel in comparison. _

_ “I think it’ll be magical,” Betty sighed dreamily as she sat beside him instead, leaning her head against his shoulder which caused him to stiffen slightly as he swallowed harshly, trying not to think about the fact that a gorgeous girl was at his side and focused on the conversation instead. “Don’t you think? Looking into your soulmate’s eyes for the first time only for everything to fade into colour; their eyes being the first colour you see. And the fact that it’s a total surprise. It sounds so dreamy.” _

_ Jughead could only imagine the colour of Betty’s eyes. The thought made him smile as he turned his head to glance at her. “Yeah, it does.” _

If she knew who her soulmate was going to be in advance, it was going to take away from the surprise she was going to feel. He wanted her to feel the magic that she had always dreamed about. As much as Jughead wanted to tell her, he couldn’t ruin it for her. It was only four months until February, anyways.

“Uh no, no I haven’t.” Jughead cleared his throat to respond to her question.

“Oh,” He could’ve sworn a flash of disappointment appeared over her expression, but as quickly as it had left Betty was smiling again. “Well maybe you’ll find them on Monday at school?”

“Yeah,” Jughead nodded, smiling softly as he noticed the soft pink colour of her jumper, something that was just so utterly Betty that it was probably the best colour he had ever seen. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it took me ages to post this part but I’m so happy with how it turned out!!! This series is so fluffy and cute which I think the bughead fandom is in desperate need of at the moment. Please let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
